irccampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Manic
Manic is labeled as The Scaredy Cat. He is a competitor on IRC Camps Season Three, and is played by Reddude. He is on the Screaming Scouts team. Time on IRC Camps In Welcome to Camp, Manic is placed on the Screaming Scouts. He hugs Trevor and Chris, saying they were frightening and he wanted to be on their good sides, and also asks Chris if the Killer Campers were really killers, which Chris replied 'No,' to, during the time used to meet your teammates. During the challenge, Manic hesitantly jumped and fell through the cabin. After he got out of the cabin, Trixie flirted with him, which Manic was disgusted over. During the tiebreaker, his team won and Manic accidentally tripped himself off the helicopter. In Talentless Show, Manic was talking with the rest of the Screaming Scouts. He hesitantly ordered Trixie to calm down, causing her to punch him, make him fall, and break his wrist. Danika offered to take Manic to the infirmary. Trixie threw a tree at Manic before the challenge, where his talent was saying long words. At his team's elimination ceremony, Manic voted for Trixie. Trixie threw a canoe at Manic before she left for good. In Love is in the Air, Danika helped Manic overcome his fear of doughnuts in the morning at the mess hall. Sly fell on Manic, causing Manic's wrist to hurt more. He and Danika were paired up for the second challenge, a romantic scene, and won. Manic hugged Danika when their team won, and he blushed when he realized what he did. Manic tried to get the campers to vote off Sly, but his plan failed and Lilie was sent home. In The Final Chowdown, Manic again bonded with Danika in the mess hall when Manic flipped out about Danika trying to use her spoon after it fell to the floor. This helped Manic conquer his fear. Manic won his challenge in the Eatathon, and was the only one besides Danika to do so. When his team lost, he voted for Elenaz and Elenaz was eliminated. In Use Your Noodle, Manic and Danika had a talk about how dust bunnies were harmless in their cabin. Manic used the duck floaty Danika offered her, even though he didn't compete in the challenge. When his team lost, he voted for Trevor who was subsequently eliminated. Manic's wrist also healed but was not mentioned. In The Camp Before Time, Manic attempted to ask Danika out many times, but every time, he was accidentally stopped by Cheyne. Manic eventually gave up trying. He didn't do anything in the challenge and his team won. After the challenge, Manic was approached by Sly who wanted to talk to him. Manic hid from Sly until after the elimination ceremony. After it, Sly yelled at Manic for trying to get him eliminated in Love is in the Air. Manic pretended not to know what Sly was talking about, and was terrified when Danika and Sly got into a physical fight. Audition Tape Manic is shown in his room, curled up in a ball sitting up. He says, "Hi, people who are watching this video," He nervously laughs, "I'm Manic. Uh, you won’t be showing this to anyone, right? I’m scared to death of stalkers. Come to think of it, I’m even scared of bullies, hobos, people with chainsaws, and much more," He nervously glances around his room, "And it’s beyond people. I’m also scared of heights, guns, the army, bears, boars, snakes, bees, quicksand," Manic rambles until his mother walks in. "Manic, just tell the nice people why you want to go out for the show." His mother says. Manic cringed at the word, 'want', "Um, yeah, I want to go out for IRC Camps because I want to make friends, and stuff," he says as his mother leaves, "Not really, I’d much rather prefer staying away from the dreadful wild," He says before the tape ends. Trivia *Manic currently has only had one vote cast against him, and he is still competing. *The reason Manic wears a glove over his left hand is because he is afraid he'll stab himself with a untensil while he's eating. *Manic is right handed. *Manic is revealed to be slightly Germaphobic and Accident Prone. *Manic was named Manic for quite a few reasons. **Manic's name comes from Manic the Hedgehog. **Manic's name is supposed to make the viewers believe he will be tough, since his name has 'man' in it. Manic was named to be ironic, name-wise. **'Manic' rhymes with 'panic'. A person panics when facing their fears. *Manic is a recolor of TheZobe's character Jordan, used in his fanfiction comic, Total Drama College. The image was used with permission. *Manic is called "Womanic" by some. *Manic has a broken wrist as of Talentless Show. It healed in Use Your Noodle. *Manic has a temper that he only goes on if someone really hurts one of Manic's friends. He never uses it when some one insults himself however. The temper makes Manic get strong momentarily and maul whoever he is mad at. **This temper is based off the user who plays Manic's temper. *Manic unintentionally has many similarities to the past contestant, Kyle: **Both have blond hair. **Both have green eyes. **Both wear a red shirt/hoodie. **Both were put on the screaming team in the first episode, and both were hesitant to jump out of the airplane/helicopter at first. **Both broke a(n) wrist/arm in the second episode. Category:Screaming Scouts Category:Characters